Broken Hearts & Bad Weather
by AwesomesauceFiction
Summary: It's raining hard in Miami... but that's not the only thing Austin is upset about. He has a major crush on Ally, but she just doesn't seem to feel the same way. At least, that's what he thinks...
1. Chapter 1: Blushing

Ally's POV

I stared down at the piano. Usually I felt this feeling, this urge to play a song. Today… nothing.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was night, and rain was falling hard. The sky was dark with clouds. The weather had been like this for weeks. I missed the sun.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Then another. And another. I got up and looked. Somebody was throwing rocks.

I pushed the window up and poked my head out. A familiar face stared up at me, grinning.

"Really, Austin? What's wrong with doors?" I complained, but I still couldn't help smiling too.

"I forgot my keys. Besides, this is way more exciting," he said. He paused before adding: "I'm bored."

"Same here. Come in, it must be freezing out there."

I closed the window and ran downstairs. I glanced outside. Austin was already there. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He walked in and leaned against the counter. I locked up again, hung the keys on their hook, picked up a stray guitar and put it back on its display. I spun round and caught Austin staring at me, an amused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He averted his eyes to the flutes hanging from the ceiling. His eyes were so brown, so chocolaty. I loved chocolate. He turned back to me.

"What?"

Blood rushed into my cheeks. "Nothing."

"Oh, please," someone said from the waiting section. I had totally forgotten that Trish was still in the store. She stood up, her dark curls bouncing. "It's so obvious."

"What's so obvious?" Austin asked.

"That you two like each other," she declared. "You're just too shy to admit it."

I wondered whose cheeks were redder, mine or Austin's. Probably mine. Though his redness was pretty impressive.

"We do not. We're just friends," I said stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how long that lasts." I glared at her. Trish could be so annoying sometimes.

"Besides, I'm going out with Ethan. You know that." After I said that, I could've sworn Austin winced. Maybe I was hallucinating. It was late.

The phone started ringing. Austin picked it up. "Hello?"  
The buzz of someone else's voice answered.  
"Yeah." Buzz. "Yup." Buzz. "Really?" His face lit up, the way it did when we came up with the perfect lyrics. Buzz. "Tomorrow?" Buzz. "I'll be there!"  
He put the phone down and faced us.

"Jimmy called. He said he wants me to perform tomorrow evening at The Shack. They're having a Valentine's dance. Bruno Mars wants to do a duet with me," he said, talking much faster than usual.

"Austin, that's great!" I gave him a quick hug, then started thinking about what song he should sing. A Bruno Mars song would be great.

"I'll get Dez to video it," Trish said. She turned her phone on and walked outside, where the rain had changed from a heavy downpour to a light drizzle.

"See what I'm talking about, Ally? Whenever I come here, something great happens," Austin said.  
"It's probably because this place is dedicated to music. That makes it.. magical," I said, whispering the the last word.  
"Or it could be you," he replied. I blushed. Seriously, he was such a charmer. I thought of doing something cheesy, like kissing him on the cheek, when Trish burst in.

"Dez will meet you guys here tomorrow at 6. Don't be late!" Trish smiled, grabbed her bag and left.  
"Look who's talking," I muttered. Austin laughed.  
"I gotta get going too," He said, checking his watch. "Bye, Ally." He smiled at me and started walking to the door. I hesitated. What did I have to lose?

I grabbed his hand, pulled him towards me, and looked at him for a second. He looked shocked. Then I kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Austin Monica Moon." I let go of his hand, climbed up the stairs and yelled "Turn off the lights before you leave!" I looked back. Austin was grinning from ear to ear, muttering something about girls. He switched off the lights, and I was left staring into the dark. Austin Moon. I already missed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Dream

Austin's POV

I stared at ceiling. Usually, it was so easy to fall asleep. Today, I guess, wasn't usual. It wasn't everyday Miami was attacked by huge gray clouds, and it wasn't everyday I got asked to do a duet with Bruno Mars.  
It wasn't everyday I got kissed. On the cheek. By Ally.

I turned and faced the wall. I had dated lots of girls before, but none of them gave me the same feeling Ally did. Whenever our hands brush on the piano, I get this sensation, like my heart has just jumped out of my chest. Imagine being kissed on the cheek.

I wasn't used to this. I was used to girls wanting me, and me not wanting them. Not the other way 'round. "You shouldn't be thinking like this," I told myself. "Ally's with another guy."

But then I imagined Ally walking around with another guy, hanging out with him, going on dates, going bowling, going to movies, growing up, getting married...  
And I realised I was sticky with sweat.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and on my neck. Then I went downstairs, hoping a glass of water would calm me down.  
I was about to take a gulp when I got this uneasy feeling that someone was watching me. Grabbing a fork, I spun round, ready to attack the stalker. Instead I saw a face that I saw nearly every day.

"Dez!" I yelled, dropping the fork. It landed on my foot. I whimpered. The pain.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt," he said, all happy that it hadn't been him whose foot just got skewered by a dining utensil.

"What the heck are you doing at my house at three o'clock in the morning?!"  
"I just came to say hi!"

"At three in the morning?!"

"Yes," he said. "3:16, to be exact."

I groaned and pulled my foot up on the counter. It was bleeding. There were bandages in here somewhere.

"Seriously, Dez. Why are you here?"

"I came to talk."

"About?"

"Ally," he said. I froze, the bandage only half stuck to my skin. "What?"

"I said I'm here to talk about Ally. When are you gonna make a move on her?"

"I'm not going to," I said. I couldn't believe we were talking about my love life in the kitchen at 3:17 in the morning.

"Right. And I'm gonna ride my unicorn through your uncle's closet," he grinned. I could tell he had been drinking Fanta Strawberry lately, because his lips were very red. Either that or he had tried wearing lipstick.

"I can't make a move on her. She has a boyfriend," I said.

"You mean the boyfriend who was sitting with another girl today at Starbucks?"

"It could've been his sister."

"It wasn't his sister."

"How do you know?"

"They were holding hands and kissing. Brothers and sisters never kiss. Well, normal ones, anyway."

I tried to push down the anger building up in my chest. Ally deserved better then that. Then I felt deflated, because then I would have to tell her, and she would get very, very upset.

"Dude, how are we gonna tell her? She'll be heartbroken," I said miserably.

"No need."

That woke me up. "Why?"

"I wrote a note and put it on her bedside table," Dez announced proudly.

"What did it say?!"

"You know, the basics. 'You're being cheated on. Saw Ethan with another girl today, making out.' Then a little doodle of a broken heart."

"Are you crazy? She'll be ten times more upset."

"Huh," Dez said, tilting his head to the side. "You're right."

I cursed Dez's goofball of a brain and shrugged on my jacket.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Ally can't see that note."

"Well, I'm coming with you. It's my fault, anyway."

We walked to Sonic Boom in silence, the cold rain turning my hair to a dark gold and his hair to a rusty brown. It was so dark and quiet and creepy. Everyone was asleep.  
We reached Sonic Boom. I checked my pocket. No. Way. I had forgotten my keys. Again. I looked around, looking for a ladder or something. Nothing. I looked at Dez.

"Fine," he grunted.

I stepped onto his hands, as gently as I could. Then I climbed onto his shoulders, not so gently. The rain had made his shiny jacket slippery as well.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

I reached up for Ally's windowsill. I was a few, just a few inches too short.  
"Dez?"

"Just do it!"

I stepped onto his head and grabbed the windowsill. He screamed in agony.

"Dude, shut up!"

"You're so heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! Just... heavily muscled."

I grinned. "Better."

I opened Ally's window, and counted to three in my head. Then I swung myself into her bedroom. The swing: graceful. The landing: not so much.  
I ended up flying straight into her drum kit. Not the best place to land. The drum fell with a loud thump and the cimbals crashed to the floor. I winced, praying Ally and her dad wouldn't wake up.

The loud snoring coming from the next room continued.

I stood up, fixed the drum kit and tiptoed to her bedside table. Ally was asleep, her eyes closed, her hair all over her purple pillow and blankets all over her. I sighed. She looked so.. peaceful.

Then one of her eyes opened, just a little bit.

"Austin?"

I nearly died. "Yeah?"

"This is a dream, right?"

"Yup. You're dreaming. I'm part of your dream. This is all just one big dream," I said nervously.

"Okay."

She rolled over, and one hand dropped out of the bed. It brushed the floor. She let out one small snore... and her breaths turned even.

I released my breath. I hadn't even realized I was holding it in. I grabbed the note and turned around to leave. Then I looked at her again. I crouched down and squeezed her hand.

"Just a dream," I whispered.

She smiled, just a tiny, small, ghost of a smile. I let her go and crawled out the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Grumpy

Ally's POV

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid."

"Yeah, you are. You're always stupid."

Austin and I exchanged looks. Trish and Dez hadn't stopped arguing all morning. I wish they would stop. It gets annoying, you know. Even more annoying than Dez himself.

"Can you two just shut up?" Austin yelled.

Surprisingly, they did shut up, and turned to look at him.

"What? Some of us are trying to have a nice morning," he said.

I looked at him closely. He looked tired. His hair was messy and he had shadows under his eyes.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Oh, I feel perfect. Just perfect," he grunted.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." He seemed to be glaring at Dez.

We were sitting at the mall cafeteria, and I was eating toast. Not that it tasted any good.  
I looked at the cashier. Ethan was there, ordering breakfast. He walked over.

"Well, if it isn't the two timing idiot," Austin said bitterly.

"Austin!" Dez gasped.

"I hope you feel bad. It won't be long before she finds out," Austin said.

"Austin!" Dez was frantic.

"You don't even deserve her."

Dez got up. "Excuse us." He grabbed the collar of Austin shirt and dragged him off. Austin continued to glare at Ethan until they were out of sight.

I looked at Trish quizzically. She shrugged. "Don't know, don't care," she said, before leaving.

Ethan sat down and took my hand.

"Hey, Allygator. Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled. "Ditto."

"So, I'm guessing you know about the Valentine's dance tonight?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows about it."

"Are you free tonight, then?"

I thought about it and frowned. "Sorry! I promised my Dad I would watch the store."

He smiled, as sweet and relaxed as ever. "S'okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yup. See ya," I said.

He got up, winked, and walked away. I watched his brown head disappear round the corner. Some boys were too perfect to be true. Like Austin. I mean.. Ethan.

I got up and walked to Sonic Boom. Dez was on the counter, eating a three-foot long hotdog. Austin was in front of him, pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hi," they said in unision.

I got behind the counter and stood in Austin's way. He stopped pacing.  
"What are you so worried about?" I asked, 'cause this was starting to get mysterious.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Yeah, right. I know you, Austin. You're worried about something," I said. I walked over to the cashier to help a customer.

He sat on the counter and looked away. "You're coming, right?"

I decided to go along and change the subject. He was too stressed out already.  
"Coming to?"

"The Shack."

"Austin, I already told you," I said gently. "I promised my Dad I would watch the shop."

"It would be so much nicer if you were there," he said absent-mindedly.

I looked up to him. "You can't get much nicer than Bruno Mars."

He laughed and slipped off the counter. "See you soon."

"See you soon." I smiled after him.

Dez popped up in front of me. He had mustard all over his face.  
"You're special, you know. You're the only person who can make him smile like that," he said as a-matter-of-factly. "Other than me, of course."

I watched him leave and wondered if he was right. I think I hoped a little, too.


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbroken

Austin's POV

I shook Bruno Mars' hand. I hope he didn't realise how sweaty it was.  
"I'm looking forward to performing with you, Austin," he said, grinning.

As if.

"Thanks! Me too," I said, mostly because I couldn't think of anything else. He gave me one last smile and walked away to talk to some other celebrity. I was a nervous wreck. Why was I so sweaty?

I looked around and spotted a dressing room. They often had performances in the Shack, so they had set up a small dressing room for the performers. I looked around to check that no one was looking. No one was, but I spotted Ethan dancing with his new girlfriend. Thank goodness Ally wasn't there.

I ran inside the room, bolted the door and looked for some talcum powder.

Trish was already in there, eating some of the cupcakes.

"Hey," I said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world to be searching for baby powder.

"Hi," Trish said, her voice a little muffled by the cupcakes. She grabbed a few more and left. "I was never here," she said as she went through the door.

I continued my frantic search for the powder. I found some and puffed it all over myself. Yikes. Now I was sweaty and white.  
I tried to get it out of my hair as my phone rang. I moaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Dez."

"Look, dude, if this is about the baby unicorn.."

"It's not," he said. He sounded panicked. "It's Ally. She's coming to the Shack."

At first I was glad, because she would help calm some of my nerves. Then I remembered Ethan.

What?!" I nearly dropped the phone. "Why?"

"Her dad said she should go have some fun. He's going to watch the store for tonight," he said, fast. "She went to Ethan's house. I secretly followed her. His mom said he went to the dance-"

I hung up as Ally stormed through the door. I was stunned by how pretty she looked, wearing a purple flare dress, and her hair in a messy bun.

"Austin Moon! There you are!" She practically yelled. "I thought you got friggin' murdered!"

"Well. I didn't," I said slowly. So she hadn't seen Ethan?

"What are you waiting for?" She said, her voice a little quieter now. "Bruno Mars is out there, waiting for you."

"I know, it's just-"

"Get out there and blow the roof off this place," she said, smiling.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

She stepped towards me, reached up and touched my hair. Her fingers came out white and powdery.

"You idiot," she said, laughing. "That nervous, huh?"

I wished I could just freeze that moment, her fingers in my hair, her laughing, me smiling, our faces so close our noses nearly touched.  
Instead... instead she was going to get her heart broken by a guy who never deserved her.

"Ally. You gotta wait here. Please," I begged her.

"No way. I'm watching you perform," she said, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room before I could stop her.

And she stopped dead.

Because right there, right in front of us, were Ethan and his girlfriend, dancing the night away.

"Ethan?" Ally whispered.

He stopped dancing and looked over. His expression was pure horror.

Ally stared at him, her eyes turning glossy. Then she let go of my hand and ran, through the crowd of dancing couples and through the double glass doors.  
I looked at Ethan. "I hope you feel better," I said harshly. "Now your secret's out."

He stared after me, blank. His girlfriend looked pretty confused, the poor girl.

I walked up to Bruno Mars. He looked at me.

"Girl trouble?" He asked. I nodded. "Go on, then. I'll wrap this up."

I smiled gratefully and ran after Ally.


	5. Chapter 5: True Love

Ally's POV

I ran through the double doors, tears pouring down my face. Great. It had started raining again.

I ran through the mall, not sure where I was going. All I could think of was getting away. I ran for a few minutes, then I sat down on a bench and sobbed.

I was a hot mess.

Then I heard the bench creak. I peeked through my fingers, not that I had to. I knew it was Austin before he even sat down.

He took my hands and gently pulled me towards him. I didn't have the strength to resist, anyway. I put my arms around him and cried into his shirt.

He didn't care, though. He held me and told me that everything was okay.

Then I pushed him away and stood up.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew that Ethan was with another girl. Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I was off, running like the wind.

It didn't take long for him to catch up, though. He grabbed my hand and held on, fiercely.

"I didn't want you to get upset."

"Well, I'm upset now."

I wrenched out of his grasp and took a step back...  
and tripped over an abandoned speaker.

I cursed and put my hands out to steady myself, but I didn't have to. Austin was already there.

He caught me and looked into my eyes, and even though his hair was wet and his clothes were drenched and his skin was still pale from all the powder... he looked perfect.

"There. Now do you forgive me?" he said.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, like I had wanted to do since the day I met him, really. Except that every day, the desire became stronger and stronger, which means that every day, I was slowly falling in love with him. And now, that journey was done. I loved him. Absolutely. Definitely. 100%.

He smiled against my lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

And even though it was cold and rain was getting everywhere and we kept falling on each other the way home... it was pretty much the best night of my life.


End file.
